Muerte
by JudeValmont
Summary: Emma muere, pero... ¿Quién sabe lo que el espera después de la muerta? Mal Summary. Tiene un poco de humor.


**Historia nueva que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas. Es corta.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece... La historia sí.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Iba cruzando la calle como cualquier día normal. Llevaba su chaqueta roja y se dirigía a la caza de un nuevo delincuente. Este no era rápido ni agilidoso, al contrario, era lento, viejo y gordo, pero corría o intentaba correr, mientras ella caminaba tras él.

El individuo cruzó la calle sin mirar a los lados, mientras que ella por el contrario, sí miro.

Pero la vida da sorpresas y cuando toca, toca.

No se vieron. El conductor del taxi no la vio y ella no vio al conductor del taxi. Sentía que daba mil vueltas en el aire, el conductor estaba aterrorizado y el gordo paralizado, pero esto es lo de menos.

Mientras sentía dar vueltas en el aire, veía pasar su vida y oír voces lejanas. Las voces se escuchaban mas y mas lejos, hasta que cesaron y todo quedó en oscuridad total.

No sabía si había pasado días o semanas, pero cuando despertó, no lo hizo donde siempre. Estaba vestida igual que cuando perseguía al gordo, pero había algo que no era normal. Estaba en un cementerio.

Observó todo el lugar completamente confundida. ¿Ella? ¿En un cementerio? ¿Sola? Y lo más raro, estaba parada... ¿Quién cojones se despierta parada en un cementario? ¡Sola! ¡A la luz del día!

Frunció el ceño al oir suaves sollozos.

Caminó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, hasta que llegó a un árbol. Lo observó durante unos segundos, sin que los sollozos pararan.

"Seré rubia, seguramente la persona que llora está detrás del árbol" pensó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Asomó la cabeza y la imagen que se encontró fue simplemente devastadora.

Su hermana mayor, Mary Margaret lloraba descontraladamente encima de una tumba. La mujer miraba la lápida y negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

\- ¡Mary! - llamó a la mujer, quien no dejaba de llorar cual María Magdalena.

Bufó. Mary siempre era un dramática.

\- ¡M&M! - nada.

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza para ver de quien era la tumba, y... ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! La lápida tenía su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y una frase cliché, que seguro fue idea de Mary M. o de algún familiar.

\- Mierda... - dijo pasandose la mano por la cara.

¿Estaba muerta o era algún tipo de broma?

"¿Dónde estarán esas cámaras de T.V.?" pensó. Pero lamentablemente no estaba viva.

Observó como Mary duró unos momentos más observando su tumba sin decir una sola palabra. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y por que estaba allí.

Ahora el auto de Mary se alejaba mientras ella se quedaba parada. Suspiró. ¿Dónde se supone que tenía que ir? ¿A casa, a la de Mary, a vagar por el mundo o quedarse y mirar su tumba?

No le tomo mucho encontrar la respuesta, pues en ese preciso momento alguien le tocaba el hombro.

\- ¿Emma Swan? - preguntó la voz.

Saltó del susto y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Me asustó! ¡Pensé que era un fantasma! - protestó la rubia.

Delante de nuestra protagonista se encontraba un mujer morena. Estaba elegantemente vestida de negro con un vestido y tacones a juego, le acompañaba un chico, a quien reconoció ligeramente.

\- Será porque somos fantasmas... - dijo la morena enarcando una ceja.

Emma ignoró su comentario.

\- ¿Ustedes me ven? Porque acabo de aparecer aquí y encontré a mi hermana llorando y ni siquiera me puso asunto.

El chico miro a la mujer con cara de "esta si es estúpida".

\- Acabo de decir que estamos muertos - dijo la mujer, perdiendo la paciencia.

Emma se acostó en el verde césped, preparada para hacer un buen berrinche, pero antes de hacerlo se levantó rápidamente mirando al chico.

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó.

\- Es Henry, Emma... - dijo el muchacho.

¡Con razón se le hizo tan familiar! ¿Cómo olvidar al hijo de su vecina? El chico había muerto hace 6 años, con apenas 10 años de edad. Y como ella, llevaba la misma ropa con la que había muerto. Había muerto de forma rara.

Verán... Henry estaba bajando las escaleras en casa, cuando se resbaló con un pedacito de pollo, que su perro había dejado en el suelo. El pobre chico no pudo agarrarse del pasamanos de la escalera y cayó dandosé un golpe en la cabeza. Lo encontraron 8 horas después. El resto es historia.

\- Sí, sí, como sea.

Emma asintió con reconocimiento, para luego mirar a la morena.

A ésta si estaba segura que no la conocía. Se hubiera acordado con semejante belleza ante ella.

\- Ella es Regina - dijo Henry, señalando a la mujer que tenía expresión malhumorada.

\- Hola, Regina - dijo Emma con entusiasmo, tendiendole la mano a la morena.

Regina miro la mano y bufó.

\- Hola - dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Henry sonrió.

\- Que simpática, ¿no? - dijo soltando una risita.

Regina rodó los ojos, pero miro con cierto cariño a Henry y luego miro a la rubia, que la miraba embobada.

\- Vamónos - dijo Regina.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Emma, con curiosidad.

\- Nada que le importe, Swan - dijo Regina, enfadada ante la pregunta.

La causa de su muerte, sin duda, era un tema que no se trataba mucho.

\- Vamónos - repitió Regina, sin paciencia y tendiendole una mano a Emma.

Emma la agarró sin dudar.

\- Ahora me das la mano, ¿eh?

\- Callése.

\- Esto será divertido - dijo Henry.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó Emma - ¿Necesitamos un mapa?

\- Has reaccionado muy bien a tu muerte - dijo Henry, sin borrar su amigable sonrisa y tomando las manos de ambas mujeres

\- Me adapto bien - dijo Emma, tratando de mirar el escote de la morena.

Regina rodó los ojos, y la fulminó con la mirada.

El trio desapareció.


End file.
